How The newbie stole the leader
by frfusch21
Summary: This is played in Pitch Perfect 3 universe. How i pictured it's gonna be. Well, The Bellas are fallen because a major incident that didn't require puking your guts out but still embarrassing. Beca and Chloe are forced to rebuild the Bellas after Emily has a breakdown. But what happen when a newbie that related to Beca sweep in and took over? Read to find out. BECHLOE and EmilyxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Gah! After a long break i finally made a comeback with this fic. Truth be told. I've been sick and then high school literally and figuratively has been kicking my ass. So, to all my readers this is a story of my comeback! I will update the other story on Saturday. So stay tune! Have a good day :X**

* * *

Emily huffed once again as she and the other Bellas sat at the bus back to their house. The ride is as silent as a graveyard, no one dared to speak anything. Emily glared at one Bella at particular, who caused the whole outbreak today, _Jean Chad,_ a blonde haired sophomore. Why do we call it an outbreak again? Oh, yeah! Because the Bellas really messed it up today at Regionals and ended up not even advancing to semi-final which cause an initial shock to all of the members. What caused it is not someone puking to the audience, but whole a lot worse.

 _Jean Chad_ thinks it's okay to add some hot movement that she learnt in high school as a cheerleader unannounced, which then caused as she jumped and then landed on top of her fellow Bellas and doing domino effect which sent the shortest Bella who happen to be at the front, fell straight to the bottom of the stage and supporting a black eye and a broken arm, _Lucky girl_.

This is Emily's junior year and as a captain she felt really ashamed of what happen today. Sure she is maybe not stern enough but that is not an excuse for someone like Jean Chad does something like that.

"Seriously Em? Why can't you stop glaring at me? I already told you I'm sorry!" The blonde spoke.

Emily continued to glare at her sternly. "Seriously? You caused an outbreak today! What should I say to the previous captain? The Bellas couldn't make it past regional because some stupid domino effect created unannounced?" She spat.

The blonde narrowed her eyes before her face reddened in anger. "Hey! Your choreography is so boring! I had to do something to make it lighten up!"

"Really?! Tell that to Sandy, you broke her arm today and see what she has to say." Emily glared.

Both girls turned to the girl in question who is holding her hand to her chest and sulking while glaring daggers at Jean. "That was stupid Jean! I know you just join the Bellas this year but it doesn't mean you can just did that! The Bellas always make it past regionals, and now what do we have? Nothing! It's because of you!" The girl glared at the blonde.

The rest of the Bellas didn't say anything, mainly because Emily and Sandy never get angry at anyone, but since Jean join the Bellas, a lot of shit happens to them and as much as they want to kick her out of Bellas, they can't.

"Oh, please! Your song is really boring! That's what happens if you date that treblemaker shit. They messed up with your head with love songs! Seriously, this group is just to smitten to realize that." Jean spoke, she is aware of the fact the Aubrey Posen once banned them from dating any treble because they never respected the Bellas.

Emily's eyes widened. "Do not bring that kind of excuse here! How dare you!" Emily gritted her teeth in anger.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Well yeah, even though I knew that the great captain DJ Beca Mitchell once dated a treblemaker but she dumped him in the end, realizing it is holding her back in her career."

"You do not know the whole story! Stop comparing that to mine!" Emily spat.

"Deny all you want Emily! But I'm telling you the truth! I mean, last year song was incredible because of Chloe still interfere but this year? It's just bullshit." Jean glared back at the tall brunette.

Emily really just wanted to punch the girl but it would be a lot of trouble since they are in a bus. So she decided to keep silent while glaring at Jean.

* * *

Meanwhile Beca was at her studio, still oblivious of what happen to the Bellas. She doesn't even realize when a person who knew the situation come barging to her studio without knocking and abruptly sat on Beca's lap catching the DJ off guard.

"What the-?!" The DJ said before she's being cut off completely.

"Shut it! Do you even know what's happening?!" The intruder glared at Beca.

The DJ looked up in confusion. "What is happening?" She asked dumbly.

The intruder glared in their typical way. "The Bellas is not heading to Regionals!"

At this, The DJ quickly shot up instantly knocking the person out of his lap and they landed with a thud. Beca then realized that and helped them up.

"Seriously? How did that happen?" Beca asked, totally forgot to say sorry.

The intruder rolled their eyes. "It's on the Let's Talk about Acapella! If you maybe could listen to it sometimes maybe you know what happen."

Beca frowned and then smirked. "You still listen to that?"

"Of course I do! I wasn't kidding when I said the Bellas is like my family. I have to know how they are every year."

Beca smiled and pinched their cheek. "You're too cute, Chlo."

Yeah, it's Chloe Beale who remained by her side even after graduation. Choosing to stay close to Beca as possible while dancing exotically and as a backup singer on Beca's studio. While at the remaining time Beca finally realized her feeling and chose to break up with Jesse. He seemed taken aback at first but then smiled and told her to go for it.

Anyway, Chloe smiled at first than frowned again. "Don't change the topic Mitchell. You have to look at this." Chloe shoved a video of the Bellas recent performances.

Upon watching this, the former captain stared in horror and then scowled. "Was that part of the choreography? How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know Becs. That's why this is serious." She told Beca sternly.

The DJ huffed. "I'll call Emily and see what she has to say about this and maybe we have to go to Barden too if this thing did not get solved quickly."

"We?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, we are going back to Barden Chloe." Beca stated. She did have a strong bond with the Bellas even though she first hated it.

"Oh, okay! Okay! I'll book the ticket." Chloe said before typing away at her phone frantically.

After talking to Legacy for 10 minutes, well more like trying to yell and not. Beca finally ended the call and sulking instantly. Chloe noticed this and quickly wrapped her arms on Beca's waist.

"Becs? What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed. "Legacy explained what happened and she is bitching about it which is not usual even for her and I think this is really bad and she think she is not suitable for captain anymore. That's just weird."

Chloe frowned. "Why would she say that?"

"Apparently the one who caused the domino fall said that the set list she made is boring and other snarky stuff you can think about and even insult her relationship with Benji which made it worse and she is crying and I'm worried her mom will hear about this." Beca huffed

Chloe smiled sadly and grabbed Beca's hand. "She will figure it out with your help Becs."

Beca sighed again and squeezed Chloe's hand softly. "It isn't just that."

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "What is it?

"Apparently one of the Bellas has a broken arm because of that and because of that the Bellas cannot perform anymore anywhere. They at least need one person to feel that girl in." Beca explained.

Chloe smiled. "We'll find a solution to that, okay?"

Beca nodded. Suddenly her phone goes off, thinking its Emily she raised it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Oi, Sista!" A woman with a british accent greeted Beca.

Beca froze, she hasn't heard that voice in years. Chloe stared at her confusedly, Beca then come to her senses and excuse herself outside out of Chloe's earshot. She then sighed before speaking again.

"Clear." She stated.

"Why are you sounds so rigid? You still mad at me for leaving you too England? Come on Becs! That was years ago, we are mature now."

Beca sighed. "No, I'm not mad at you. It's just so long since I heard from you. I almost forgot you existed."

"Now, who's cruel? Dude, let me guess, nobody ever know about me is it?" The other caller asked.

"No Clear, no one knows about you." Beca said slowly.

"Not even your girlfriend?"

Beca raised her eyebrow. "How do you know about that?" It's true, Beca never told anyone she had a sister not even Chloe.

The other caller laughed. "Oh, Please. I stalked your Facebook dude. Not bad Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Once the laughter died down, the other caller sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just hard for me you know? You may be tough but I'm fragile that time. I just need to get away and carried away. I don't mean to forget about you."

Beca smiled. "No need. You are already forgiven when you called me. So, how is life for Clearance Mitchell?"

"Nah, no Mitchell anymore. I changed my name to mom's. So it's Clearance Jackson for you."

Beca once again froze. "You did? When?"

"Since I start college, I figured its better anyway."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Clear sighed. "It's hard Becs, I need to figure out but I owe you anything to give it back to you."

Suddenly a lightbulb went on at Beca's brain. "Hey Clear, you still do beatbox and dance aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You said you owe me. Why don't you transfer school here? I got something for you to work on." Beca smirked.

"Heh? Why? That would be too complicated."

"You said you owe me. Now I need you to transfer school to Barden and buy ticket to LA to visit me and then we are going to Barden together. No question asked" Beca stated firmly.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Chap 2 is here! I know i promised to update my other stories but i won't get it done till Wednesday i think when PLL came rolling around in my country. So please be patient.**

 **As for a review and a PM i kindly received that i need a BETA Reader. I know that i need one, so thank you very much for the advice. If you are interested in being my BETA please PM me. You know that my native language is not English. I never had my stories corrected before. I just like to write a piece of my mind but i will consider it. Thank you very much for your support. Your reviews about this story will be kindly appreciated.**

* * *

Beca waited patiently at the terminal, waiting for her sister to arrive. It's been so long since she saw her, is it 5 or maybe 6 years? She forgot honestly. Beca does blame herself for her sister departure to the UK, at least her father is not bothering her again. She thinks it's a smart decision to change her last name but it's still upsetting Beca for some reasons.

The fact that Chloe doesn't know about Clear is clearly upsetting the redhead but once Beca told her the reason, Chloe finally let it go and start preparing their apartment for Clear's arrival. The redhead also prepared the guestroom until Clear is enrolled at Barden. Honestly, she never pictured her girlfriend has a younger sister. Is she anything like Beca?

While Chloe waited at their apartment and Beca at the airport. The small brunette looked for her sister. She checked the schedule and the clock again. It seemed that her flight already landed but where the hell is her sister?

"Becs." Someone tapped Beca's shoulder causing her to turn around and faced her.

"Clear?" Beca asked. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her. She clearly didn't expect her sister to grow up very beautiful and unfortunately also a little bit alternative.

"Am I changed that much?" Clear scoffed in her British accent but then smirked.

Beca take a good look at her sister. She is towering over her. Her height is like 6 feet tall and her black hair has blonde tips while pulled into a messy bun and skateboard tattoo on her arm. Pretty much different from image of Clear that she remembered. She was only 5'3" had brunette hair and shy.

"Yeah, how the hell you had gotten taller than me?" Beca cringed while Clear laughed.

"I joined every sport on school. I didn't realize I was this tall until I graduated." Clear remarked.

Beca scoffed, her sister did change a bit. She has her sarcasm but still very sweet. "Well, I'm sure you are tired after long flights. Why don't we just go to my apartment? My girlfriend maybe will make dinner for us."

"Sounds good." Clear smiled.

Beca and her sister then walked towards Beca's car. When they began to drive away from the airport, Clear turned to Beca. "Well, Becs. I didn't just fly out from England in the middle of February to enroll in your university. Oxford is not just a waste of opportunity you know?"

Beca slammed her feet to the brake causing them to stumble forward. Luckily the street is mostly empty. Beca then glared at her sister. "You go to Oxford?!"

Clear rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you got a problem?"

Beca swallowed. She really hate to admit it, but she kinda hate herself for dragging her sister away from excellent university to a plain university which is very unkind of her. "If I knew you are going to Oxford I wouldn't drag you ass here." Beca quipped.

Clear narrowed her eyed. "It's not a big deal, okay? I got ahead of time. I'm in my junior year already. I can pretty much enroll anywhere. Like I said, I do miss you as my sister and I wouldn't mind at all coming here."

Beca looked at her sister and sighed before continue to drive the car. "To be honest, I want you here too. Not just because I only miss you as my sister but I kinda need a favor with an acapella group I used to attend."

Clear raised her eyebrow. "Acapella group, huh? Sound interesting."

"Yeah so, this group called The Bellas usually always pass at Regionals but this year, their captain kinda have a meltdown and I admit their set list this year is kinda weird so they kinda cause a scene at the Regionals." Beca cringed at the last word.

"I never actually coach an acapella group before Becs, I don't know if I can pull it off." Clear stated.

"That's why Chloe and I are coming with you too. I don't know what the heck the problem is yet but when you called I just have to involve you in this y'know?"

"Why me? I mean I know I have a good voice and charming looks but I'm sure there are plenty of those talents out there." Clear stated cockily. Her thick British accent somehow send shiver on Beca's ear.

"Duh, I don't know. I guess it's a spur in the moment I guess but you do have charming looks. I guess you have dudes and girls all over you, huh?" Beca joked.

"Nah, I never interested in anyone. Sure there are some people but I kinda avoid going into long term relationship."

Beca stared at her sadly. Clear pretty much had the same attitude she had when she was at Barden. The differences are she actually open up to people and try to be civil with her dad and now she had Chloe. "It's because of Mom and Dad is it?" Beca boldly speak up. "You are afraid to be those couples who broke it up?"

Clear looked away and stared straight. "I don't know Beca. Can we not talk about this today?"

Beca nodded and turn on the radio so the remaining trip wasn't entirely filled with awkward silences.

* * *

"Em, I don't know what's going on with you anymore. You are supposed to be the captain and our rock but if you can't get your shit together then I'm done." Stella one of the Bellas said to Emily.

Emily remained silent and unmoving. The usually happy herself suddenly gone since her start of the brunette junior year. She never really told anyone what is happening with her.

All of the Bellas think Emily is incapable of being a captain because of her constant meltdown the past few months. Even the freshmen think so.

"If you want out then I'm understand." Emily said hoarsely.

Stella widened her eyes. She can't believe Emily would say something like that. "Is it really in there Em? You are completely different these past few months. Everyone noticed Em. Is it because Benji?"

Emily glanced at Stella briefly and then turn back to stare at the ceiling. "I don't know. Maybe."

Stella sighed. Of course it had to be Benji. "Look, I don't know what the hell happen between you two but at least consider that you still have friends who need you alright? The Bellas are falling apart and you know it."

Emily kept staying still. "I'll try to talk to them tonight but can you leave me alone for now?"

Stella sighed again and then left Emily's room. The tall brunette turned and closed her eyes while swallowing her pride inside.

* * *

When the doorbell's ringing, Chloe quickly opened the door. She actually expected two same-height brunettes but instead she found the exact opposite. She stared at the figure that is waving at her, unknowingly her jaw dropped that made Beca pinch her upper arm causing her to wince. "Aw!"

"It's rude to stare at the guest Chloe." Beca quipped. Clear had to stiffen a laugh.

Chloe seemed to come to her sense and stepped aside. "Hi, you must be Beca's sister. I'm sorry that was rude of me to stare. I can't help but seeing the height differences a little funny." Chloe giggled.

Beca pouted while Clear laughed. "Her reaction is practically the same when she picked me up."

Chloe grinned at Beca who still pouting and then turned back to Clear. "Your accent is pretty thick. How long have you been in England?"

"5 Years. I catch up pretty quick." She smiled.

Beca who is feeling like a third wheel decided to step in. "Ookay Clear, you are staying at the guestroom at the end of the hall until Saturday where you will be flying to Barden."

Clear nodded. "Alright Sis, I'm gonna go put this to my room." She said while lifting her luggage and then walked away.

Chloe still looked at her in awe. "Becs, she looked like you when you were freshman but taller."

Again, Beca pouted. "Don't bring the height difference again Chloe or I swear to god I'll strangle you."

"You love me way too much to do that Mitchell." Chloe kissed Beca square on the lips and winked at her.

Beca sighed and then formed a small smile. "I was surprised to see her taller, the last time I saw her she is the same height as me but I think it's mainly because she moved away and we never really contacted that I just found out about it now."

Chloe hugged Beca from behind and put her chin on Beca's shoulder. "Hey, based from what you told me. She did what she had to do."

"I mean I knew she likes to beatbox, she can dance, she can sing but after the divorce she became really closed off much more like me but I can't really guess her anymore." Beca sighed again.

Chloe kissed Beca's temple and then her cheek. "The bright side that she is here and you can learn everything about her again, okay? We got her to help us with the Bellas. She agreed though, right?"

"She only did it because of me. I don't know if she could pull this off." Beca whispered.

"She is a Mitchell. I'm sure she is as stubborn as you."

"Jackson, remember? She changed her last name." Beca reminded.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "But she share the same bloodline as you, I assure you we can help the Bellas get back on their feet with her help." Chloe smiled.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 2

Emily was walking back to her dorm hurriedly. After another encounter with Jean Chad at the Bellas house that made her really pissed off, she decided that she had enough about _The Regional_ bullshit. Well, if she wasn't walking so fast, she would notice the tall figure that walked right towards her _unintentionally_ and crashed into her literally making her books fall everywhere.

"Shite, I'm so sorry."

The thick British accent made Emily looked up and she _unintentionally_ dropped her jaw.

"Are you okay?"

Emily blinked and then shook her head. "Uh-uh I'm fine…" She said but didn't make a move to stand up. "I'm E-Emily." She blabbered.

"Uh, what?"

Emily realized what she said and she internally face palmed but the person in front of her is truly beautiful and she can't help to be a blabbering mess, kinda like Benji….. _What? Snap out of it!_

"I'm Emily…. Well… uh… it's okay." Emily scratched the back of her head while suddenly remembered that her books were scattered around her and bend down to pick them up.

"Well, um, Emily. I'm Clear." She said nervously while also bending down to pick up Emily's book.

Clear amusedly stared at Emily, this girl seemed timid enough that she can't have but chuckled at their weird encounter. Once she picked up the remaining books, Clear gave it to Emily who was nervously looking elsewhere but her.

"Well, I'm sorry again Emily but uh… these are your books."

Emily bit her lip while grabbing her books. "Y-Yeah, thank you and I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

Clear smirked. "Don't worry about it. Uh, well I guess I should get going then. Hopefully I'll see you around."

Clear waved then walked away leaving Emily dumbstruck in the middle of the street. Fortunately her phone starts beeping loudly because she had a call from Beca. Again.

"Hello?"

"I'm at Barden right now, with help. Where are you?" She asked bitterly.

"I just got out of class. Be right at the Bellas' house in about 15 minutes." Emily said while she started walking.

"Well then move your ass. These kids are starting to bug me. HEY HEY GET DOWN! Ugh, hurry up! Your friends are as crazy as Fat Amy and Lily." Beca quipped.

Emily chuckled. "Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

"HEY! GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Beca shouted with no avail since the Bellas were climbing the roof to do " _Operation Junk Remover"_ which is about figuring out what's going on with Emily. The reason they are on the roof because apparently someone had suggested that they checkout the secret passage on the roof that only Lily knew where it headed. But the Bellas in this generation thought it was for captain-only room. Which frustrated Beca because who knows what could be in that room.

"Hey kids! Get down right now!" Chloe shouted from behind them.

"No, we still need to look at this room." One of the Bellas said.

"If you get down I'll treat you free pizza for 3 days!" Chloe shouted back.

All of the Bellas immediately turned to Chloe who smirked then they are all quickly got down from the roof. Beca only raised her eyebrows at Chloe while she winked at Beca. "You should definitely the one who got pregnant." Beca quipped.

Chloe smirked but kissed Beca on the cheek before turning her attention back to the Bellas in front of her.

"Well Mrs. Mitchell you certainly ruined our fun but we can't turn down the pizza since Emily still moping." Stella, one of the Bellas said.

"That's what Beca and I want to talk about you before she gets here. What the hell actually happen to her?" Chloe asked.

All of the Bellas stayed silent until one of them _Jackie_ spoke. "2 months before regionals Emily came home crying, she never spoke to anyone about it and since then she is been moping."

Beca raised her eyebrow. "That's it? I don't think Legacy ever keep anything."

"Yeah, we knew but when we asked about it she became closed off, I don't know. It isn't like her at all." Another Bella _Crystal_ spoke.

"Well this is bad, but can't one of you tell us what happen at the regionals?" Chloe asked.

All of their eyes pointing at _Jean Chad_ who then rolled her eyes before speaking. "Well, she came up with this boring choreography that I had to step in before the audience fell asleep, even you all previously agree with me."

Beca narrowed her eyes. "Ehem, is this true?"

All of the Bellas looked elsewhere but at the former captains. The sight made Beca rolled her eyes. "Seriously you guys. I saw the video. I knew it was unplanned choreography. I could still tolerate unplanned remix but unplanned choreography could kill you guys. I mean, you are lucky you only had one girl with broken arm."

The Bellas stayed silent again until Chloe spoke up. "Jean, what you did is intolerable. You could kill one of your teammates back there."

Jean huffed. "I know, I already told her I'm sorry but as the former captains, I want to ask you guys after you saw that video. What was the impression you got before I screwed it up?"

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"Well, the choreography. What do you think? Is it even worthy of your taste?" She asked again.

Beca stayed silent while frowned. Chloe only raised her eyebrow. "I think it's—"

"No, I guess I wasn't really paying attention to it until you mention it. There is still something off about that choreography." Beca said suddenly cut Chloe off.

"See? That's why I had to do something but these girls couldn't even figure out what to do with a little improvisation." Jean rolled her eyes.

"HEY!" All of the Bellas said.

"No, shush! We need to talk with Emily about this. I think I just noticed the details now, the choreography even worse than Aubrey's." Beca said earning her a light punch on her shoulder.

Chloe glared at her but Beca only stated. "It's the truth, but we just need Legacy to be here, right now."

"That's her"

Beca turned around and met with Emily speed walking towards them. Her hands full of books and what looked like a bag full of books too hanging on her back. "Hey guys!"

"Jeez Em, you looked like Stacie when she just broke up with Aubrey." Beca said, unknowingly hit a nerve.

"Well, um. Okay?" Emily said nervously.

Chloe once again hit Beca on her shoulder and glared at her. Beca finally understood. "Ehem, okay. Since Emily is here. I want to announce that Chloe and I will take our responsibility as your instructor until Regionals next year but I know that the girl whose arm is broken now finally decided she didn't want anything Bella related because of this event." Beca shoot a pointed look at Jean. "So, I brought another girl that could help you guys back on your feet."

"What? Who?" Emily asked.

"Well there she is! Hey come here for a second!" Beca called to someone behind the Bellas.

Emily turned around and once again dumbstruck when she saw her again. The English brunette she crashed earlier walking confidently towards her, throwing that side smirk.

The Bellas only gaped when the brunette took her spot next to Beca.

"Well everyone. Meet Clear Jackson, your new Bella." Beca said.

"Hey guys. I'm Clear nice to meet you." She said with a very thick British accent.

The Bellas looked like they were about to ripped Clear's clothes right there and then but before they about to punch themselves in her, they heard a thud only to realize that Emily has fainted.

* * *

 **Review anyone?**


End file.
